Understand
by Googz333
Summary: When Kim is awakened by a neighbor, she didn't realize it would culminate in a conversation with a soldier "out of time." Perhaps a conversation between people of different eras can spur her to take a step she's feared taking for nearly 8 years. A 'letter' story. Featuring Captain America. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Saban owns power rangers, Marvel owns Captain America

Author's Note: This story takes place at the end of 2004, but with the Avengers film taking place right beforehand.

A/N 2: I wrote this mainly because I thought it would be fun to have a character from a different universe who somewhat understands Kim in terms of a love lost. Yes, this is a 'letter' story. I'm intending it as a one-shot, but it could develop one or two more parts, depending on if people want it.

A/N 3: The title is adapted from the song "Understand" by Jeremy Camp

Understand

A 'thud' woke her from her slumber, her body jerking up like an old instinct. She brushed her hair out of her face with her fingers and looked over at her alarm. 2:30 A.M. _'So much for getting a good night sleep,'_ she mused. Another loud thud shook her apartment. _'What in the world could that be?'_ She looked down to realize she was wearing nothing but an oversized purple t-shirt. She quickly changed into sweat pants and a shirt that actually fit her, and then walked out her door to see what all the ruckus was about. A couple more thuds led her to her neighbor three doors down. _'I'm pretty sure he's the new tenant. I guess now is as good a time as any to meet them.'_

She nervously knocked, but there was no answer. She knocked again, but no answer. "Umm... excuse me?" Her voice was soft, but apparently it was loud enough to hear because she heard footsteps coming to the door. It opened, revealing a tall, muscular, blonde-haired man who was dripping with sweat. _'Wow... umm... he's...'_ she gave herself a mental shake, trying not to stare but actually say what she had come over to say.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" He asked.

"Umm... I don't know what you're doing in there," she started. "But, it's kinda loud, and I can't sleep," she said sheepishly.

"Oh... sorry about that, miss," he replied. "It's hard to remember that people sleep at this time of night," he said. This response puzzled her, but before she could say anything, he stuck out his hand. "Steve Rogers."

"Kimberly. Kimberly Hart." They shook hands, and Kim gave a brief flash of a smile. "So, you just moved in, right?"

"You could say that," Steve replied. "Have you been here for a while?"

"A couple of years, I live three doors down on the left."

"Unit 3B?" She nodded her head. "Gotcha. Well, I can let you get back to sleep, I'll stop my workout..."

"I doubt I'll actually get back to sleep tonight," she said. "Once I'm awake it's pretty difficult to get back to sleep."

"Sorry about that."

"That's ok."

"Do you want to come in?" Kim looked apprehensive. "You don't have too, it's just... actually, I don't really have any friends."

"Sure, I've always wanted to know what this unit looked like anyway," Kim said. She followed him in and took in the obscure décor, raising more questions in her mind. Many of the objects that adorned the walls seemed like antiques, the photographs were black and white rather than color, and the furniture pieces were finely made, yet lacked the modern manufactured look. Of course, there was a room that had none of that, merely weights, a weight bench, and a punching bag.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Steve asked as he walked into his galley kitchen. "I don't have much, but I could heat up some water and make some tea for you."

"No, that's ok," Kim replied. "You, well... this isn't the type of decorating I expect from a guy in his late 20's who works out and is single." She immediately blushed at her rambling, while Steve quickly grabbed a glass of water for himself and walked back out into the main living room, the one with all the 'antiques.'

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not in my late 20's then," he grinned.

"Oh... I... I just assumed, you know, you look good, I mean young... I..." Kim fumbled her words, biting her lower lip a bit more.

"It's ok, I'm still trying to understand what it means to be an 85 year old in a 25 year old's body."

"Well, I..." Kim started, and then realized what Steve had just said. "Did you just say 85?"

"Well, technically 87, but I say 85 to make myself feel better," Steve quipped.

"I... I don't understand," Kim replied. "Is that... that some kind of a weird joke?"

"No joke, ma'am. You don't watch the news that much, do you?"

"Honestly, no. I've had a lot on my mind, recently. I just found out my ex-boyfriend is a super hero again, and... Captain America?"

"You have an ex-boyfriend thats calling himself Captain America?"

"No... you're Captain America! Steve Rogers, the man frozen in time."

"So you do watch the news."

"Hey, it's 2:30 in the morning, cut me a little slack," she quipped. "It's not hard to know that Captain America is in our city, not since the whole alien fiasco. Just didn't realize he was my neighbor."

"Yeah, they've moved me around a couple of times, trying to keep the public from bombarding me."

"They?" Kim asked.

"SHIELD," Rogers replied. "Strategic Homeland Intervention... I can never remember what all the letters stand for. They're the ones responsible for putting the Avengers together. Not to mention the ones trying to reintegrate me back into the world."

"So how is the integration going?" Kim asked. "I'd imagine it's a pretty big shock waking up 60 years in the future."

"Not so bad," Steve said with a slight grin. "The food's better, we used to boil everything. No polio is good... and the internet, so helpful. I've been reading online trying to get all caught up."

"You sound so chipper," Kim sighed. "60 years and yet so... happy." Steve frowned at her assertion.

"You're not?" He asked.

"How could you tell?" Kim asked with a smirk, knowing that once again her emotions got the best of her.

"Things aren't always as they seem."

"Oh yeah?" Kim asked sympathetically. Steve looked down for a moment, waiting to break more of the proverbial ice.

"Her name is Peggy," he confessed.

"Is?" Kim asked.

"She's in her 80's. She currently resides in St. Anne's nursing home on 73rd street."

"Married?"

"I wish," he said wistfully. "I was never good with women. When I met Peggy, I was a scrawny little kid from Brooklyn. After I took the super soldier serum, I worked alongside her to take down the Nazi's Science Division called HYDRA. I promised her a dance, and we shared one kiss." He lingered on that memory for a moment. "That kiss was the last time I saw her. I hopped on a plane to stop HYDRA and the Red Skull from destroying the City, and then I woke up 60 years in the future."

Kim sat there trying to take it all in, when the good Captain continued. "I never did get that dance. And half the time she doesn't even remember it. Us."

"What'dya mean?" Kim asked.

"Dementia," Steve said somberly.

"Oh." After a moment or two, Kim started to feel anxious. "Look... I'm sorry if I made you talk about things you don't want to talk about."

"No," Steve quickly reassured her. "To be honest, it's refreshing to be heard. Not just about the missions, but about what I loved. Or whom. And you're pretty easy to talk too."

"Thanks," Kim blushed. "What was she like?"

"She was British, had this great accent." Kim chuckled at this, which brought a smile to Steve's face. "She was tough, determined, and brave. Back then, women weren't exactly in high regard in terms of the military, but she refused to be looked down upon. She wanted to be a part of the mission. But that wasn't everything she was. She..." Steve trailed for a moment, his eyes softened as he remembered more about her. "She was loyal. Deeply committed to seeing the full potential being unleashed in a person. Without her I don't know if Captain America ever would have existed."

"She was your spark?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Steve thumbed through his pocket to find a little locket and handed to Kim. She opened to find a worn black-and-white picture of her.

"Wow... she's beautiful."

"She is," Steve said. "When I woke up, things seemed so surreal. I lost so many friends, yet I never said goodbye. When I found out Peggy was alive, I held out hope for a connection to my life before. But she couldn't be that for me. Her mind is so warped from the condition... so I enjoy the moments that she remembers, and care for her in the moments that she doesn't."

A tear slid from Kim's eye. Steve's devotion to the love of his life was not just attractive, but awe-inspiring. Rarely had she found a man that would be willing to give his all like this. _'There was one, but you threw him away...'_

"You mentioned you had an ex-boyfriend that's a super hero?" Steve asked, with an odd look in his eyes. Kim smirked.

"Yeah, he's almost as great as you," she quipped, which caused a slight smile from the super soldier. "Why do you ask?"

"For starters, I'm sure my boss will want to know where to find more recruits for the Avengers." Kim chuckled at this.

"I'm sure he'd join in a heartbeat," Kim chuckled. "He is, for the fifth time, a power ranger. Fourth different color."

"I read about them on wikipedia," Steve shared. "Angel Grove, CA was the start of it all, a space witch named Rita Repulsa tried to take over the city. But their identities weren't known to anyone, how did you find out your ex was one?"

"Oh, we served together on the team. I was Earth's first pink ranger."

"So I should tell my boss about you, too."

"Please don't... unlike my ex, I don't know if I want to get back into spandex." This caused Steve to chuckle.

"Fair enough." After a moment, Steve continued. "I don't mean to pry, ma'am..."

"Please, call me Kim... I'm not an old maid."

"Sorry... Kim," he smirked, bringing a slight chuckle from the petite brunette. "Why is he so important to you. If he's your ex, what about him is so special?"

"He's the bravest man I know," Kim said immediately. "There's a whole lot more. He's loyal, skilled, a talented fighter. He's smart, unassuming, sweet... and he's cute. Who am I kidding, he's gorgeous." Steve blushed a bit as she rambled on.

"Why didn't it work?" He asked. She thought for a moment, and then slowly began sharing her story.

"I left the team to pursue a career in gymnastics. It was exhilarating, I left my home in California to travel all the way to Florida, to pursue the 'American Dream.' Tommy, my ex, he was the most supportive. He urged me to go. And at first, it was great."

"But..."

"Workouts got harder, calls and letters were less frequent, and the boys in the gym became... well..."

"You forgot what you had," Steve connected the dots.

"I was so stupid. And I thought up scenarios where he was going to start dating my replacement."

"Did he?"

"Well, yeah... after I dumped him!"

"Self-fulfilling prophecy."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"You were fearful he was going to leave you for this other girl, and you eventually drove him into her arms."

"Real comfort you are," she quipped.

"Sorry," Steve said sheepishly. "I've never been great around women."

"Tommy never was either," she said. "But he didn't let that stop him."

"Kim, when is the last time you actually talked to him?" Steve asked. The question seemed to catch her off guard. "I mean, you guys have e-mail, cell phones, skype, certainly you've talked recently."

"Actually, I haven't. Not since 1997."

"You haven't talked in nearly 8 years?" Steve asked incredulously.

"He never ran after me," she defended weakly. "I sent a letter to break up with him, and not once did he call, or write, or fly down to see me." A tear slid down her cheek as she realized the pain of the whole ordeal still remained deep in her soul.

"You wanted your knight in shining armor to rescue you from yourself," Steve said plainly. "But he thought the only way to rescue you was to stay away."

"And that's what he's done," she sighed. "I wouldn't have even known about him becoming a ranger if it weren't for Jason telling me. That's our best friend, and is pretty much my big brother." Kim looked at her watch and read the time, which sobered her. "Yikes! It's 3:45. I should probably get a couple hours of shut-eye before I go to work tomorrow." She got up to leave, and before she left she turned around. "Thanks Steve. For listening, for inviting me in. For being a friend."

"Likewise, Kim. Don't be a stranger."

"How can I? I have Captain America living on my hall!" She went to leave when Steve stopped her one last time.

"Kim, can I offer one piece of advice?" She slowly turned towards him.

"Sure."

"Don't put yourself in position that I'm in. I was robbed of 60 years with the girl I wanted to pursue. Don't rob yourself just because you never talked." A tear came to her eye.

"What if he doesn't want too?"

"Well then, at least you'll never plague yourself with the 'what if' for the rest of your life." She pondered that for a moment, before Steve offered his last thought. "Maybe it's because I just got out of the ice, but all I can think of is what could have been. Don't put yourself in the position that I'm in now." She nodded, and then let herself out. She returned to her room and went to the bedroom. But before she changed back into her clothes for bed, she pulled out her laptop. _'I'm never going to sleep without doing something.'_

She sat on her bed with the computer, turned it on, and then fired up her e-mail client.

 ** _'Dear Tommy,_**

 ** _Hope you are well. I heard about your recent 'wardrobe' change, I'm sure you are adapting and leading well, as you always have._**

 ** _I realize the last time you heard from me, I broke your heart. I want to talk to you about that. If you'd be willing, I would hope to talk to you over the phone in the near future._**

 ** _I miss talking with you. I've missed a lot of things with you. I'm sorry that I let that happen._**

 ** _Let me know if you'd want to talk._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Kimberly'_**

She read it over a few more times, and then nervously pressed the send button. _'Now the ball is in his court.'_

She got ready for bed and turned out the light. She started to doze when she heard her phone ring. _'Who could be calling at this time of night?'_ She wondered.

"Kimberly Hart speaking, may I ask who is calling?" She asked as she groggily picked up.

"Kim, it's me... it's Tommy."

 **The End**

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

\- Googz333


End file.
